Blog użytkownika:Alusia/Z królewskiego pamiętnika... - Prolog 2/2
Oki, już :) No dobrze, nie będę was tutaj więcej zanudzała, bo to co chciałam wam powiedzieć, napisałam w poprzednim wpisie. A ja słynę z tego, że nie lubię powtarzać tych samych rzeczy kilka razy ;) No więc, prolog 2 : Z królewskiego pamiętnika... Prolog 2/2 1 czerwca, niedziela Drogi pamiętniczku... '' Em.. No dobrze, kompletnie nie wiem co mam napisać. Dostałam ten pamiętnik od mamy na urodziny. Tak naprawde wcale go nie chciałam, ale mama jak zwykle była uparta:'' ''- Chloe, masz już 15 lat, powinnaś zacząć pisać pamiętnik, to dobrze ci zrobi...'' '' I bla, bla, bla. Boże, moja mama jest czasami tak wnerwiająca! To znaczy, kocham ją i w ogóle no bo przecież jest moją matką, ale ona czasami jest po prostu zbyt opiekuńcza. Dobrze, że tata przynajmniej taki nie jest. Tata jest spoko. On nie traktuje mnie jak małą dziewczynkę. Pozwala mi na wszystko, zawasze mnie gdzieś zabiera. A mama? Albo każe pisać pamiętnik, albo siedzieć w swojej komnacie i nic nie robić. Boże! Czasami męczy mnie to całe bycie księżniczą! To znaczy, lubie nią być, mieszkam w zamku, ubieram sie w sukienki, mam pełno służby... Lubię to. Tylko czasami mam już tego dosyć. '' '' Chciałabym się kiedyś gdzieś wyrwać. Na wycieczkę. Może do Nasturii? Albo na Senje? Tylko ja, samiuteńka... No może nie tylko ja, wzięłabym może ze sobą Lily. Lily też jest spoko. Chociaż jest o 4 lata starsza, to jakoś się dogadujemy. A Robert? Robert, głupiutki Robert... Brat bliźniak Lily, również ode mnie starszy. Ale i głupszy. O wiele głupszy. Chociaż ma już te 19 lat, to ciągle zachowuje się jak dziecko. Ja nie wiem jak Lily, wujek Kristoff i ciocia Anna z nim wytrzymują...'' '' Uf.. Rozpisałam się trochę. Nie wiem czy to o to chodziło, no ale dobra. Nie pokaże tego mamie. Przecież to MÓJ pamiętnik. Nikomu go nie pokaże, nikomu! Będzie tylko i wyłącznie mój.'' '' No dobra, ręka mi się zmęczyła od tego pisania. O, i jeszcze pióro mi się w rękach spociło. Uf.. Lecę, bo tata mnie już woła. Idziemy dzisiaj na ryby! Fajnie co nie? Tylko ja, tata, ryby i woda. Jak ja to lubię! No dobrze, kończe. Jutro coś może jeszcze napiszę. Pa!'' No dobra, to by było na tyle w kwestii prologu. Jest on napisany tak jak wszystkie inne rozdziały w werji pamiętnika. Tutaj akurat pisała Chloe (dla tych którzy mieli wątpliwości), ale będą pisały także inne osoby. Mam nadzieję że będzie wam się podobałoo ;) Ok, prolog mamy załatwiony :P A teraz chciałabym się z wami podzielić czymś znalezionym w internecie, a konkretniej na You Tube ;) A są to mianowicie scenki i piosenki z Krainy Lodu, ale od tyłu :) Bardzo fajnie to wygląda, polecam obejrzeć :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwREcCGUf60 - Mam te moc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgKfPI77kyM - Ulepimy dziś bałwana? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sDwTN50BAU - Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pA4zUaieVVc - Lód w lecie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVJ4wTtj-vE - Nietentego https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHxT4MLs9Kk - Miłość stanęła w drzwiach ''' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omFJDLdSyK0 - Serca lód https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvKnFg0x8M0 - Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (repryza) 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rR9W10Cl_jA - scena końcowa ' 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLJdDUHmDzQ - Elsa ze strażnikami ' No dobra, to tyle z mojej strony. Pierwszy rozdział powinien pojawić się najpóźniej pojutrze :) Czekajcie cierpliwie. Paa :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania